My Master
by L.Lawliet
Summary: A medida que la Kunoichi va desarrollandose mejor en su carrera de Ninja va llegando el momento en el que estas deben iniciarse en tecnicas que sólo ellas pueden realizar, el arte de la seducción
1. Chapter 1

Cap I

Cap I. Selección

Los contratos de las Kunoichi son diferentes, ya que la Kunoichi al aceptar pertenecer al mundo de los Ninja esta dando algo más que todo los demás Ninja, pero no todas sirven para este trabajo, cuando la Kunoichi llega a la madurez total será evaluada para que esta forme parte de la selección de kunoichis las cuales serán completamente integradas a lo que es la verdadera vida de una mujer Ninja.

Este año en Konoha como todo los años iba a impartirse "La selección" un acontecimiento secreto entre el hokague, los líderes de las chicas seleccionada y los nuevos maestros de las chicas. La hokage debía inspeccionar casa informe de las Kunoichis con la mayoría de edad, entre ellas estaban Hinata, Tenten, Sakura e Ino. Por lo general de la selección quedaban solo 2 chicas, una o incluso ninguna.

La primera inspeccionada fue Tenten, por lo que la Godaime requirió de Maito Gai, su profesor, el cual debía de conocer a su discípula, la sesión fue en la mañana, cuando llegó toco la puerta del despacho y desde adentro se oyó un "pase", gai entro y se puso frente a la Godaime quien aun Leia un reporte

-Gai, ¿sabes por que estas aquí?  
-Si- sacó de su chaleco unos papeles- esta es mi respuesta...- Tsunade tomó los papeles y los leyó  
-veo que estas en desacuerdo  
-Tenten es un Ninja de asalto y de batalla, no concuerda con los requisitos para hacer estos trabajos  
- Veo tu punto Gai, mas quisiera saber la opinión que tiene ella sobre este asunto, puedes retirarte

Tras Tenten siguió Ino, mas como su mentor había fallecido fue Ino personalmente  
-Ino te citado por un asunto importante, ya tienes la mayoría de edad por lo que llevaremos a cabo una inspección para ver si cumples con las cualidades para ser una Kunoichi completamente, y para ser una kunoichi completa tienes que iniciarte en el arte de la seducción. Ahora te pregunto Ino, ¿quieres recibir este entrenamiento?  
-si eso implica ser una kunoichi completa, acepto- en la cara de Ino se dibujo una sonrisa desafiante  
-Excelente, sabía que podía contar contigo, te estaré informando mas adelante cuando y como será el entrenamiento- por ahora puedes retirarte.

Hinata no fue inspeccionada ya que su clan tenia sus propios métodos para este asunto, por lo que sólo faltaba Sakura. Kakashi llegó en la tarde para la cita de Tsunade. Llegó como siempre con su sonrisa despreocupada y con libro en mano.

-Kakashi, no debes preguntarte por que estas aquí, ya deberías de saberlo, después de todo eres uno de los maestros  
-si, ya lo sé todo Godaime y mi respuesta es si, quiero que Sakura participe, tiene todas las cualidades- Kakashi le dio unos papeles a Tsunade con su respuesta  
-¿Sakura no sabe nada al respecto?  
-¿Prefiere que le informe?  
-No lo haré yo, mándamela para hablar con ella- kakashi hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho

Habían pasado 3 días de la selección y ahora les tocada a los maestros ser informados de su nueva pupila y como nunca se había dado el caso de llegar a mas de 2 seleccionadas solo estaban de maestros Kakashi y Jiraira. Llegaron juntos al despacho

-¿cuando piensas retirarte Jiraira?- el aludido volteo a ver a kakshi y sonrió de lado  
-cuando se consiga alguien capaz de reemplazarme... no puedo dejar en manos inexpertas a jovencitas- kakashi levaznto una ceja ante el comentario. Se detuvieron ante la puertas del despacho, kakashi se adento a tocar  
-Adelante...- Tsunade los esperaba desde el otro lado de la mesa y esperó a que se situasen frente a ella para hablar- este año han quedado sólo 2 candidatas por lo cual no les pediré adiestrar a otro maestro, el consejo desidió asignarles cual será su pupila - le extendió as Jiraira una carpeta y a kakashi otra - eso es todo, hoy hablara con las seleccionadas y les diré donde deben de encontrarse con ustedes- Jiraira terminó de leer la carpeta, mas kakashi se le quedo viendo- ¿hay algun problema?  
-No ninguna- cerro la carpeta  
-eso es todo pueden irse - ambos salieron ny comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida  
-¿Y bien?- Kakashi volteo hacia Jiraira  
-Los del consejo me han jugado una mala  
-¿Por que?- le mostró el informe- oh...


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por leerme, esta es la segunda parte de mi fic y espero que les guste a todos… beeesos!

Pasados los dias Sakura había recibido una carta donde le decían que habia sido seleccionada para el entrenamiento y que el primer encunetro con su tutor era ese mismo día por lo que se dispuso a arreglarse para el encuntro, Cepillo su cabello el cual se había dejado crecer otra vez para poder parecer un poco mas femenina, se puso su traje y salió al encuentro de su tutor, mas una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, visitar a Kakashi y comentarle de esto después de todo era su mentor y asi le podía facilitar algunas cosas sobre su nuevo entrenamiento

Cuando llego a casa de Kakashi tocó la puerta, mas no hubo respuesta

-kakashi-sensei!- silencio, sakura suspiro y se dió la vuelta ya tenia que irse, hablaria con su sensei mas tarde

Al llegar al sitio donde se tendria que ver con su tutor, era una enorme casa con enormes cuartos con jardines y todas esas cosas de enormes casas, sakura nunca había visto aquella enorme y bonita casa. La habian conducido a uno de los cuartos pero todos los nervios por saber quien era aquel personaje que le iba a instruir en el mundo de las kunoichis se deshizo cuando encontró sólo un cuarto vacío. Al recorrerlo por completo suspiró de fastidio y se sentó fuera del cuarto en el pasillo que daba al jardín, perdió la noción del tiempo observando todo lo que había en aquel espacio natural hasta que una voz la sacó de su letardo

-sakura...- la aludida volteó a ver quien le llamaba, era kakashi

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿que hace aqui?

-pues... - kakashi se sento al lado de sakura

- fui esta mañana a su casa, pro no estaba

-si, sali temprano

-ahora estoy esperando a un tutor... ya se esta demorando

- verás sakura, yo soy tu mentor

- si pero Tsunade.sama me ha puesto otro

- no te puso otro, sigo siendo yo- silencio desagradable

- QUE!?

- Y se que esto no es lo que tu esperabas pero no podemos hacer nada, ahora por el bien de que todo salga como lo planeado necesito que dejes de verme como tu profesor anterior

- ¿¡ y como quieres que te vea como my sexologo!?

- Pues... si...- era muy dificil definir la cara que tenía sakura ya que era un tanto de disgusto con sorpresa y rabia, ademas de ese toque de rubor no faltaba

- esto es demasiado...- Se levantó y aminó hasta la habitación seguida de kakashi quein no tenia ni idea de como salir de esa

- no veo otra salida - levantó su mano y jaló de su mascara para dejarse ver la cara- ¿esto te facilita en algo?

-de que ha... - dejó la pregunta al aire cuando volteó y vió la cara de kakashi sin rastro de su mascara- blas... - se tomo un momento para procesar la informacion que le llegaba- si...si me sirve...- mientras detallaba es rostro de Kakashi dedujo que si ya con la mascara se conseguia a cualquier mujer de konoha, sin ella se conseguía a todas las del continente y más allá

- agota que tengo tu atención, necesito que hacerte una pregunta y se que no te va a gustar, necesito saber cual es tu experiencia hablando sexualmente del asunto... si no dejas de verme con esa cara voy a volver a ponerme la mascara- Sakura salió de su letardo y quitó la cara de niña babosa

- pues... ¿es necesario? - se veía que estaba incomoda con la pregunta

- Si..

-Estuve con Sai - admitió mientras en su cara florecía un rojo brillante

- y actualmente tu y el...

-NO - esa respuesta cortante dejo en claro que ya no había nada entre Sai y Sakura, kakashi miró a sakura quieh ahora parecía recordar cosas desagrables

Sakura recordaba el Día en que estuvo con Sai


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! deben de odiarme si ya lo se xD dejarlo así sin contar pero adivinen que? esa historia aun no será contada así que xD ódienme mushoooo xD ahora voy a centrarme más en mi pareja que, he descubierto que mi mejor amiga odia ( te quiero alibel!) aquí ta pues enjoy

* * *

**Capitulo: Débil**

Para Sakura, el hecho de que Kakashi no se halla molestado en lo absoluto por averiguar su pasado con Sai,eso eragratificantepero después de todosu sensei no era una vieja chismosa que intenta colarse en tu vida.

En ese momento Kakashi le estaba platicando acerca de del desenvolvimiento que esta debíade teneren ciertos momentos ante una misión, que debía de hacer y que no, estaban frente a frente ella, prestando mucha atención a lo que él tenia que decir y él, pues haciendo su trabajo que aunque no le gustase en ese momento, debía de hacer por compromiso. Ambos sentados uno frente al otro, ninguno quería estar con el otro por miedo a que en cualquier momento pasase lo inevitable, estar en una situación en la cual ellos dejarían de ser el uno para el otro lo que eran antes.

Ocurrió, con un movimiento ágil y sin darle tiempo a Sakura de reaccionar, Kakashi fue hacia ella y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared, tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir la respiración rozarle la cara, se acercó a ella hasta besarle no reaccionó al momento, millones de pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza, pero la voz de su maestro la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor...- en esto centro su mente en que no estaba aquí para sentir, si no para ser profesional

Rápidamente tomó el ritmo que dictaban los labios de Kakashi, jamás se habría pasado por la mente que su maestro besase tan genial. Kakashise deslizó hasta su cuello, la estaba volviendo totalmente loca, ya no pensaba en Kakashi como un maestro, en ese momento era el hombre que le estaba haciendo sentir emociones y deseos lujuriosos, Kakashi sabía cómo tocar a una mujer para qua ésta sintiese un placer inmenso con solo una caricia.

Sakura sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y de atraerlo aun más hacia ella, claro si ero era posible. Él también reaccionó con las manos y primero repasó su figura para luego con una suave caricia para una de sus manos por su espalda, La reacción de Sakura fue arquearla por completo y dejando salir de sus labios un suspiro cargado de placer, Kakashi volvió a sus labios pero en un momento interrumpió todo movimiento indicándole a ella que debía de parar, paraél ya había llegado a su propio limite de control.Aguardó en silencio un momento paraordenar todo en su mente.

-Dejemosesto así- dijo apenas susurrando- nos vemos en 2 días.

Se alejó lentamente de ella quien le interrogaba con los ojos el porqué había parado todo tan repentinamente.

Le dio la espalda y se encaminó a la puerta, en silencio la abrió y la cerró tras de sí, cogió su mascara y se la puso, al llegar a la entrada de la casa con rabia golpeó una columna haciendo que el techo se estremeciese. Estaba verdaderamente molesto, iba a cruzar sus propios limites de autocontrol con ella, él debía saber controlarse, pero él era un hombre y los hombres desean a las mujeres y él la deseaba a ella.

- maldita sea- escupió con rabia antes de desaparecer

Éste podría ser el momento en el cuál ella tenía más incógnitas en su vida, ¡¿que había hecho para que él se detuviese?, tal vez él habría notado que se estaba dejando de llevar y ella no podía dejarse llevar, mezclar sentimientos y desconectarse, no podía evitar que eso ocurriese debía de controlarse o eso era lo que ella creía.

Al día siguiente decidió dar sola un paseo para aclarar todo en su mente , fue a un puesto por algo de beber y ahí su querida soledad la dejó morir

-Sakura, ¿por que andas sola?- Ino se acercó al puesto a saludar a su amiga

-Hola Ino- dijo sin ánimos Sakura- ¡que tal tus clases?

- Pues me tocó un hombre... ay si te cuento me resultó familiar peor no le di importancia, ya espero llegar con él a las clases "practicas"- dijo con cierta maldad no muy inocente, Sakura se centro en el asunto

-¿no han empezado con eso?- dijo extrañada, la rubia la miró con curiosidad y luego sonrió con malicia

-Cerda... lo hiciste con un hombre que conoces desde hace un día

-¡no!- dijo alarmada, aunque en realidad llevaba años conociéndolo

-entonces, ¿que hicieron?, cuéntamelo- Sakura lamentaba no haber cerrado la boca

Kakashi al igual que Sakura había salido a ordenar ideas, sólo qe a él no le gustaba estar sólo

-Deberías de retirarte...- dijo su compañero de trago

-¿Y dejar a las mujeres indefensas a merced de unviejo como tu?- dijo volteando a Jiraira - por cierto, ¿cómo reaccionó tu alumna al ver que eran un viejo?

-Ahhh pues ella conoce a mi yo de 25- Kakashi volteó a ver a aquel viejo astuto y en todo su ser solo se oyó el eco de un pensamiento amargo

-¿y a mi por que no se me ocurrió?- dijo para sus adentros. Se habría ahorrado muchas cosas del principio con la pobre Sakura, si sólo se le hubiese ocurrido el transformarse en otra persona

-Tienes que controlarte Kakashi...- agregó con seriedad Jiraira

-¿Alguna vez has deseado a una alumna?- dijo rogando por que afirmara esto y que así le ayudase

-Nunca- Fue la respuesta final, Kakashi maldijo para sus adentros- Las mujeres son peligrosas son inteligentes más ellas no saben lo que quieren a diferencia de los hombres, imagínate, sólo imagínate una mujer que sepa que es lo que busca...tendría a los hombres comiendo de sus manos. Los hombres si sabemos lo que queremos y yo sé que tú la quieresa ella. Debes de tener cuidado por que esote convierte en un blanco fácil por quetevuelves vulnerable cegado por tu búsqueda, te vuelves Débil ante ella- Jiraira tomó otro trago - Contrólate aunque será difícil por que ya fijaste el blanco.

-Gracias por el consejo- Jiraira se paró y pago la cuenta

- No te esperances de librarte de ésta- dio la vuelta y se alejó de Kakashi dejándolo solo


	4. Chapter 4

GOMENASAIIIII no era mi intensión de veras de veritas, ya se que me odian por dejarlo así todo ¿y entonces?, pero bueno ya paso ya estoy aquí escribiendo y todos somos felices... no en realidad ustedes son felices por que yo no soy feliz... no ahora, no tengo tiempo para ser feliz xD

Me llegó un mensaje preguntándome si kakashi sólo le tenía que enseñarle a sakura sobre sexo... la kunoichis de antes normalmente si... pero yo respeto la moral de las mujeres sobretodo si escribo de ellas, asi que señores sakura en sus misiones no tendrá que acostarse con nadie, kakashi la entrenará perfectamente para conseguir lo que quiere antes de que eso pase, un hombre no comparte a "su chica" xD

cap 4- Perfecta

Ya habían pasado varias clases desde el impulso que había tenido Kakashi sobre Sakura, lo mejor es que eso había queda como una clases de "cómo besar" pero esa clase había sido pautada para clases un poco más adelante, aunque Sakura no tenia por qué saber eso, lo importante era que Sakura aprendía rápido e incluso había ingeniado con cosas que a él, no se le habían ocurrido

-Tiene estilo- pensó mientras sakura le explicaba una forma de drogar a su enemigo a través de un beso sin ella terminar también drogada

Pero él seguía igual, tenía impulsos hacia la chica, los controlaba pero a veces ella se lo ponía muy difícil, más cuando se pelirosa se aparecía en sus sueños, comenzó a extrañar esos sueños donde se sueña que uno... esta dormido.

-Kakashi-sensei- Dijo Tsunade, llamando al hombre que se encontraba delante de su escritorio- se que es muy rápido pero tenemos una petición urgente de un cliente  
-entiendo- fue lo que dijo luego de recibir los detalles de la misión- realizaremos la misión.

Sakura se encontraba en su día libre, lo había utilizado para practicar su taijutsu con su equipo. Descansaba en la sombra de un árbol con los demás, por supuesto ignorando a Sai, un día normal y tranquilo.  
-Chicos- saludó kakashi a lo lejos, se acercaba a donde ellos estaban  
-Kakashi-sensei, ya terminamos de entrenar- dijo Naruto molesto - ¿donde estabas?  
-Tsunade-sama me había llamado  
-¿que?- todos prestaron atención por primera vez kakashi daba una excusa creíble  
-¿no hay viejas?  
-¿caminos de la vida?  
-¿gatitos?  
-¿ah?- kakashi se sentía confundido- bueno, hokage-sama nos ha pedido que realicemos una misión  
-¿de verdad?- Naruto estaba emocionado, hacía tiempo que no hacían misiones el equipo completo  
-si, Sakura tu eres la clave de que podamos realizar la misión  
-¿¡eh!?  
-Si, te harás pasar por la hija de un feudal, estaba de viaje y ahora vuelve a su casa, pero sospecha que su marido quiere matarla, así que quiere que te pases por ella por unos días a ver si su marido intenta matarte... toda una novela, ¿ no creen?  
-¿ y que pintamos nosotros en la misión?  
-Pues ustedes cuidarán a la verdadera esposa, mientras yo me hago pasar por un sirviente para asegurarme de que Sakura vuelva viva- Sakura se quedó pensando un poco y concluyó en algo, Kakashi iba a evaluarla, esta era su primera misión, ella no necesitaba de que estuviese por ahí para que le protegiese, el la iba a evaluar- Nos vamos hoy a las 4 pm, estén listos en la puerta norte

A las 4 todos estaban en la puerta, partieron hacia el bosque y en la noche pararon en un pueblo.  
-¿por qué nos detenemos aquí?  
-Por que aquí vamos a esperar a nuestra cliente, incluso debemos evadir a los que le acompaña.

Esperaron alrededor de una hora hasta que divisaron a lo lejos a un carruaje.  
-kakashi-sensei- dijo naruto mientras tomaban posiciones, si los sirvientes no saben del plan, ¿cómo vas a infiltrarte dentro de la escolta  
-secuestraremos a uno de los miembros de la escolta- dijo tranquilamente el carruaje se detuvo en la posada observaron cómo se bajaba su clienta y entraba junto con su escolta al edificio- cómo verán nuestro objetivo no da un paso sin que su escolta lo sepa, pero hay un sitio en donde se va a encontrar totalmente sola, por que ningún miembro de su escolta es mujer

la mujer estaba ya metida en las aguas termales cuando sakura apareció en la habitación  
- Hime-sama- se inclinó en modo de reverencia ante la princesa, seré su sustituta un miembro de mi grupo espera mis ordenes para recogerla- la mujer salió de las aguas y se puso la bata, sakura le dio ropas que se puso y luego ella se transformó en la replica de la princesa en bata, cuando esté lista-la princesa afirmó sakura hizo señas, Sai apareció y se reverenció, tomó con delicadeza a la princesa y antes de salir del sitio con ella, ésta le habló a Sakura  
-No dejes que te toque- y sin decir más escapó con Sai, esto desconcertó a Sakura, ¿el comentario de la princesa había sido una advertencia o un consejo?, bien igual se haría caso y no dejaría ser tocada.

Al salir los escoltas estaban ahí, faltaba uno de ellos que segundos después de su entrada volvió a aparecer  
-Al parecer era un gato...- dijo comentándoles a los demás, ése sin duda había sido el escolta sustituido por Kakashi  
Tsubaki-hime - le llamó uno de los escoltas-¿quiere ir a la habitación?- sakura afirmó y comenzaron a caminar. Ya en la habitación se dispuso a dormir, cada 1 hr se rotaban los escoltas para entrar en la habitación y hacer dentro la guardia pasadas 4 hrs el sueño terriblemente liviano de sakura había sido interrumpido cada hora en la entrada y salida de los guardias, esa noche no iba a dormir

A la mañana siguiente partieron en el carruaje, sin detenerse llegarían a su destino muy pronto, dentro kakashi estaba a su lado ambos ignorándose el uno al otro, no podían parecer que se conociesen más allá de princesa/guardaespaldas o traería sospecha, no sabían cómo eran los guardias, podían ser atentos a cualquier detalle o unos atolondrados totales. Cuando llegaron al castillo los guardias la ayudaron a bajar y la guiaron a la entrada donde un hombre con mas guarias le esperaban  
-les gusta la seguridad- pensó mientras veía su recibimiento  
- Tsubaki -el hombre que el esperaba en la puerta la llamó, ése era el esposo de la princesa, Kakashi se lo había mostrado en fotos, se llamaba Shiro  
- Shiro - dijo ella, la voz dulce de la princesa salida de su boca hizo que Shiro sonriera, éste la abrazó y ella también lo hizo, pero él se puso tenso  
-Tsubaki, ¿estas enferma?, tu temperatura es diferente - el comentario le heló la sangre a Sakura y recordó con claridad las palabras de la princesa diciéndole que no permitiese que su esposo a tocase, ahora sabia a lo que ella se refería, su marido la conocía obsesivamente.  
-últimamente me he sentido un tanto diferente - repuso sakura, se separó de él temiendo que notara diferencias en ritmos cardiaco o de respiración, antes de entrar con Shiro a la casa le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Kakashi, quien aunque lo disimulaba estaba sorprendido.

Ya dentro del castillo Shiro hizo llamar a un medico, sabía por medio de la misión que Tsubaki temía que Shiro la matase por no ser perfecta, Sakura no lo había tomado tan serio hasta que pudo experimentarlo ella misma, había cometido un error, no había copiado detalles importantes de la princesa cómo su caminar, postura, ritmo respiratorio, aroma, había pasado por alto muchos detalles que la podían poner a ella en un riesgo enorme

-Tsubaki-hime se encuentra bien Shiro-dono - le dijo el medico- ha de haber cambiado por el cambio de clima al que estuvo expuesta en su viaje, Shiro seguia tenso pero ahora un poco más relajado, el medico se fue dejándolo a los dos solo- solo debemos esperar a que vuelvas a acostumbrarte a el clima tsubaki, incluso trajiste un aroma impregnado contigo- había notado su olor, Shiro la abrazó nuevo, era ella la que estaba tensa ahora, notaría más imperfecciones y desabriría todo- es la primera vez que siento en ti un aroma- Sakura tendió a las palabras del príncipe, la princesa carecía de aroma o era extremadamente débil, por eso la habían llamado de esa forma, debía de sacarle a Shinju más cosas para perfeccionarse.

Si la princesa temía por que su marido la matase siendo ella la original, sakura entonces le había dado miles de razones por decidirse a hacerlo. no tenía nada a su favor sólo que la princesa original no tenía olor y ya había lidiado con eso, de resto sólo le quedaba comportase cómo Kakashi le había enseñado que se comportaba una princesa, pero igual podría actuar "diferente".

Tras el segundo día, Sakura estaba en un desespero total, el marido de la princesa cada vez que estaba junto a él fruncía el ceño y tomaba actitudes de desaprobación, necesitaba con urgencia saber cómo era en realidad la verdadera antes de que le diera a Shiro más razones para que intentara asesinarla.

-Sakura- la aludida se asustó, miró hacia los lados del baño donde se estaba bañando en busca de quien la llamaba, pero no fue necesario, éste a pareció frente a ella, era el guardia por quien se hacía pasar Kakashi, tomó una toalla antes de salir del agua y fue hacia él- préstame atención, te tengo los datos de la princesa  
-Lo siento, ha sido error mío no copiarle a la perfección  
-no, la verdad es que nadie esperaba un hombre perfeccionista cómo ése, debes de tener cuidados que nadie había previsto, nunca había estado en tal situación, ahora préstame mucha atención...

-que aburrido- susurro por enésima vez Naruto desde su puesto de guardia, odiaba misiones cómo estas en las que debía de permanecer sentado vigilando a una persona y a su escolta, además de que si compañero Sai no era el mejor en conversaciones- y así voy a estar una semana...  
-5 días más naruto- dijo Sai a su lado mientras seguía leyendo  
-oye Sai dime algo- si iba a hablar con el chico iba a ser de algo interesante- ¿por que no se hablan Sakura y tu?- Sai dejó de leer bruscamente y clavó la mirada al frente, guardó silencio

-Ella simplemente dejó de hablarme, parece que hice "algo" y cuando intenté saber qué pasaba me dislocó la mandíbula de un golpe  
- oh ya recuerdo, solo que en ese momento no sabia que estuviesen ustedes peleados, ¿ no te da curiosidad saber por que te oda?- Sai descolgó su mandíbula y la movió hacia un lado haciéndola sonar muchísimo y luego volvió a ponerla como antes- no, no creo que te de curiosidad...

-¿ y a ti que tal con tu novia?- preguntó Sai luego de unos segundos de silencio, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase

- ¿cómo sabes que tengo novia? , ¿esta espiándome?

-no, solo tengo coincidencias contigo muy a menudo en la calle sin que tu me veas a mi - Naruto le clavó la mirada de recelo y luego volvió la vista al frente

-una semana...- dijo suspirando

-5 días...- le corrigió sonriendo

Al dia siguiente Sakura se sentía más segura, Kakashi le había revelado muchas cosas útiles de la princesa y ahora si podía imitarle mejor, incluso sintió un gran alivio cuando su marido al verla torció una sonrisa, podría soportarlo por 5 días con la nueva información, pasaron 3 días y ya a la mañana terminaría su misión.

-me alegra que ya estés actuado cómo tu misma Tsubaki- Sakura torció una sonrisa - estaba temiendo que no fueses tu, parecías otra persona, pero ahora se que eres la misma- no quiero que vuelvas a cambiar, quiero que te quedes así para siempre, así de perfecta, no quiero que envejezcas, que cambies- Sakura se alarmó con el comentario e intentó separarse de él pero éste se lo impidió

- Es imposible que nunca envejezca Shiro

-quiero recordarte siempre asi- tomó un cuchillo con su mano y sakura impuso más fuerza para liberarse y lo consiguió, se alejó de Shiro y éste esbozó una sonrisa- vamos ven acá Tsubaki, ¿por qué tan seria?, vamos sonríe para mi, amor.

-¡Aléjate! - gritó sakura y salió corriendo al pasillo, dobló una esquina y entró en un cuarto, aun oía las risas de Shiro.

Silencio.

Unas manos la agarraron y le taparon la boca ahogando su grito

-Shhhh, no grites soy yo kakashi- dijo muy debajo, ya no estaba transformado en el guardia, Sakura guardó silencio y se quedó quieta- con tu intento de asesinato nuestra misión queda terminada debemos de salir rápido de aquí- a lo lejos oían al Siro llamndo a Tsubaki y riendo, sakura volvió a su verdadera forma.

- Maldito loco- fue lo que dijo antes de salir del castillo detrás de kakashi


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, me está dando trabajito escribir últimamente espero que me perdonen desde la última vez que escribí he pasado por unas cuantas crisis existenciales un poquito fuertes y el estrés del cole no ayuda, pero aquí estoy! Escribiendo para ustedes así que disfruten.

* * *

**Rabia**

Llevaba tiempo viendo que él había estado evitando tener alguna especie de contacto directo con ella de cualquier manera y todos sus intentos de acercarse un poco más a él eran rápidamente frustrados, la desesperación la llevó al punto de que pareciese que ella estaba intentando seducirlo.

-¿hay un problema conmigo?- dijo en un momento donde no pudo aguantarse más la pregunta, Kakashi me miro por un momento

-en lo absoluto, eres magnifica en todo lo que haces- dijo sin darle menor caso

-no, no es eso a lo que me refiero, la última vez que tuvimos contacto fue en la primera clase, ¿hay un problema conmigo, ¿hice algo que te desagrada de mi?- dijo ya casi entrando en el histerismo

- ah ya veo tu punto- dijo tranquilamente aunque en el fondo todo se le había movido y estaba nervioso

-ya me has dicho que lo hago bien pero me sentiría un poco más segura cuando lo hago si antes ya lo he practicado con alguien de confianza, ¡como tú!- dejo muy claro su punto y su molestia, Kakashi no se lo esperaba, se le debía de ocurrir algo pronto

-el caso es que, se me hace difícil Sakura- dijo tirando palabras al azar, su imaginación en ese momento no estaba en las de cooperar mucho, así que recurrió a la verdad sólo que un poco modificada- siempre te he visto como una niña- sus palabras tal vez no fueron las mejores e hirieron el orgullo de la chica en lo más profundo

-una niña, ya veo…- chasqueó la lengua y dio un largo suspiro, intentaba calmarse y evitar que aflorase el impulso de golpearlo porque ella, no era una niña

-lo siento…- dijo al ver lo mal que lo había tomado, ahora corría un riesgo, Sakura podría dejarlo en paz hasta que él encontrarse la manera de controlarse o Sakura buscaría todos los medios para demostrarle lo tanto que se equivocaba al pensar que ella sólo era una niña

-no, entiendo- dijo sonriendo, pero de verdad no entendía y el iba a pagarlo caro, él también sonrió con esa respuesta se fue más por la opción de que iba a dejarle en paz

Cosa que no era cierta.

Después de ello tuvo una misión de espionaje con el grupo, esta vez había dos enemigos en él, uno ya vencido y el otro por vencer y tal vez ese no iba a ser el momento de tomar venganza pero tarde o temprano iba a correr sangre.

Ya casi finalizando la misión fueron descubiertos por un insignificante descuido y en segundos tenían una horda de ninjas encima de ellos, tuvieron que separarse e irse cada quien por su lado pero Sakura eligió el peor camino para correr, durante todo el recorrido no encontró ningún sitio donde esconderse o una manera de despistar a quienes le perseguían y recurrió a empezar a cruzar callejones y correr en una dirección indefinida hasta encontrar un sitio donde esconderse y estar segura, estaba segura de haberlos despistados cuando una sombra negra salió de la nada y le agarro fuertemente dejándola fuera del camino iba a comenzar a dar golpes cuando le habló.

-shhh Sakura soy yo- le dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, era Sai quiso con más ganas golpearlo y dejarlo un rato privado pero ese no era el momento, le quitó la mano de la boca pero no dejó de atraparla en un fuerte abrazo que si fuese necesario para ocultarse ella con todo gusto hubiese desecho, los ninjas se detuvieron cerca de ellos y se acercaron a donde estaban escondidos, Sai la apretó más hacia él pero ya a ella no le importaba ahora ambos aguantaban la respiración tensos de que no les vieran.

- no les veo- le dijo un ninja a otro, tanto Sai como Sakura se relajaron un poco más, esperaron a que los ninjas se fuesen pero hicieron todo lo contrario, se apoyaron de la pared de una de las paredes cercanas- esperemos a los demás- Sakura no podía creerlo, esos idiotas iban a quedarse ahí a esperar al resto. Quería salirse de ahí y dejar de estar abrazada a Sai.

-hubieses dejado que me siguieran- dijo muy bajo- no estaríamos en esta estúpida situación

-no iba a dejar que te atraparan, estaban esperándote más adelante

-¿desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase?- dijo molesta y subiendo un tanto el tono de voz olvidando por un momento en la situación que se hallaban

-siempre me ha importado- dijo sin subir su tono de voz- ahora cállate que van a descubrirnos- dijo viendo que los ninjas se habían callado por un momento

- oh si claro siempre te he importado, no seas ridículo- dijo sin hacerle caso

-¿oíste eso?- le dijo uno de los ninjas al otro

-Sakura…- dijo nervioso pero la chica no le hacía caso

- si te importase, no me hubieses engañado…- el ninja comenzó a acercarse a ellos lentamente, Sai comenzó a sudar frío

-Sakura…-volvió a repetirle en señal de advertencia, pero aun así no le escuchaba, debía de hacerla callar en ese momento

- … para solo acostarte conmigo y…- se calló en el instante en que Sai le besó, primero fue sorpresa y luego enojo, la rabia le afloró desde el estomago sentía un volcán en su plena erupción, intentó alejarlo pero no pudo, fue en ese momento cuando vio a los ninjas viendo hacia su dirección, había hecho mucho ruido

-creo que no ha sido nada…-dijo tras unos segundos

-idiota no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo el otro volviendo a relajarse, Sai dejó de besarle en ese momento

-Lo siento…- dijo viéndola, Sakura frunció el ceño y no le contestó.

Casi les habían descubierto y lo que más le molestaba es que había sido solo por culpa suya, él había quedado como el bueno del cuento y ella como la histérica.

-siento haberte expuesto a que nos descubriesen- dijo en el camino de regreso, molesta por disculparse pero no quedaba más remedio

-perdóname a mí, yo inicié la discusión- fue lo que le contestó, esto atrajo más rabia

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Qué?

-¿quieres hacerme sentir más culpable quedando tu como el bueno?

-no quiero discutir contigo Sakura- dijo calmado

-¿Por qué no quieres?- dijo retándolo

-porque no quiero estar peor de lo que estamos ahora, ¿entiendes?- esto iba a convertirse en un asunto eterno si le contestaba e incluso podrían llegar a pelearse enserio, prefirió dejarlo así y no hablarle de nuevo.

Seguía molesta, muy molesta y debía de al menos quitarse una de las causas que le causaba la rabieta, se saltó la posibilidad de asesinar silenciosamente a Sai mientras dormía porque sería un asunto imposible sorprenderlo. Mientras esperaba a que Kakashi llegara a donde le esperaba para enseñarle más trucos para sus misiones particulares, buscaba algo en donde desahogar su rabia.

-hola…- le dijo Kakashi al llegar y Sakura se acordó de cuando se había atrevido llamarla niña, el volcán de su estomago comenzó a hacer erupción, se paró fue hacia él y le empujó contra la pared y le besó de manera violenta, de un tirón se abrió el kimono- ¿Qué haces?- dijo al ver lo que hacía, tomó el de él y también se lo quitó

-Voy a demostrarte que no soy ninguna niña- dijo molesta y continuó besándolo, el ahora respondió y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí.

Kakashi no iba a detenerse.

* * *

Gracias por leerme lo amoa todos!!! dejn su reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Bieeeen no tenia inspiración para continuar pero henos aquí yo escribiendo y ustedes leyendo, quiero aclarar algo no quiero decepcionar a nadie con la calidad de mis escritos pero si habrán muchos desilusionados, yo no leo y muchos menos escribo lemon es para mí un tabú que no pienso nunca pasar de alto…. Ahora todo aclarado somos felices y yo puedo seguir escribiendo

* * *

**Sentimientos**

La atrajo hacia sí y le agarró fuerte, en un movimiento ella quedó contra la pared, en ningún momento separaron sus bocas y no planeaban hacerlo, miles de emociones estaban haciendo juego en ese momento entre ellos, ella aun guardaba la rabia pero estaba confundida porque él no estaba haciendo nada por detenerse, ¿de verdad iba a acostarse con su propio maestro por rabia?, y él, él también tenía en qué pensar, estaba pasando por un momento muy excitante pero le martillaba la conciencia y la culpabilidad de ser tan débil, bueno ¿Qué podía hacer?, ella se le había lanzado como un regalo demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo, pero si ella en cualquier momento decidía detenerlo no iba a impedirlo, caso que rechazó ella iba decidida y él demasiado tentado.

Ella ahora era suya podía tocarla, repasar con sus dedos cada parte de su piel, lo que quedaba de ropa en los dos en cualquier momento iba a terminar en el piso y ellos en la cama de la habitación. Todo era un juego de dos, ella no le amaba y él tampoco, ella tenía solo algo que demostrar y él, era víctima del deseo, no estaban diseñados para eso de amar.

Caminaba en la lluvia y no le importaba quedar toda empapada de ella, su mente no estaba ahí, se había quedado en esa habitación recordando y pensando en lo que había visto y sentido, lloró y sus lagrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia que caía en su cara siguió caminando y esta vez más rápido sin ver a donde iba por que eso no tenía importancia y tropezó y unos brazos le sujetaron para que no cayese, dijo "gracias" sin ver quien le había ayudado y continuo su camino sin destino, sin saber que le miraban hasta que en un momento cruzó y desapareció de la vista, sin sabe que habían notado que ella estaba llorando.

¿Desaparecer del planeta?, no, no era suficiente, quería que un rayo lo aniquilase o que una bestia se lo devorara en ese momento, no debió ser tan idiota e impulsivo, dejarse cegar por la pasión y luego descubrirse a sí mismo atado a algo que no conocía, idiotizado por un rostro, vigilando un sueño, acariciando una hermosa piel y transmitiendo con una mirada un amor inmenso que floreció de repente, un idiota al pensar que nunca se enamoraría.

Corrió de su lado cuando abrió los ojos y encontró los suyos, una mirada que le transmitía tantas cosas y recordó que él no era el único que la había visto de esa manera, con amor, con un sentimiento del que quería haberse desligado hace tiempo porque no era un sentimiento hecho para ella ya que cada vez que lo sentía seguía de él una terrible decepción y un dolor inmenso, como si la tragedia estuviese tomada de la mano con el amor que a ella le correspondía, él la había mirado como le había mirado una vez Sai. Enamorarse tal vez ya no era para ella una opción y menos enamorarse de su propio maestro.

No quería verle, tal vez porque sentía vergüenza de sí y por ya habían pasado ambos el limite, no podían seguir juntos porque él se sentiría terriblemente culpable y decepcionado de sí mismo y ella estaba sufriendo, no pararlo todo a tiempo fue un error y ambos lo sabían, pero no podían darlo por olvidarlo ni desaparecer uno de la vida del otro, no era posible. No tardaron mucho en volverse a encontrar, una misión juntos lo requería, debían de seguir y dar caza a los últimos integrantes traidores de la Raíz.

-Lo siento, fui un idiota… no debí de actuar así perdóname, debía de haberte detenido cuando pude- le soltó de repente cuando ambos quedaron solo en el momento en el que el grupo se separó- no quise lastimarte

-entiendo, está bien- no estaba bien pero no quería agravar las cosas estaba haciendo su intento y ella debía de reconocérselo- yo también tengo culpa- igual no nos amamos

-es verdad no lo hacemos- aunque era la pregunta que ella esperaba le dolió mucho que él lo hubiese reconocido, guardaba las esperanzas de que para él ella significase algo, pero al parecer no era así.

No hablaron durante todo lo que quedó de la misión, cuando dieron con el último traidor, Sai se encargó de él, cuando volvió con el equipo sin que el resto se percatase le habló a Sakura

-¿podría hablar contigo?- Sakura se volteó y le miró duramente pero él no se inmutó- se que no deseas tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo, pero solo quiero que escuches lo que quiero decirte y podrás irte y no volveremos a hablar si así lo deseas solo quiero decirte algo- Sakura no le respondió siguió caminando y él no dijo más.

En la noche le tocaba a él hacer guardia, permanecía quieto y en silencio, observando la fogata, Sakura se puso frente a él y cruzó los brazos en el pecho y le observó

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo secamente

- ahora que la Raiz no existe…- comenzó a hablar sin quitar la vista de la fogata- no tengo que seguir escondiéndolo, lo que te dije y te hice fue para alejarlos de ti porque ellos te querían eliminar, querían eliminar todo lo que era importante para mí por haberlos traicionados y ahora que ya no existen no tengo por qué seguir mintiendo- alzó la vista y observó a Sakura quien le miraba desconcertada y sorprendida- nunca deje de amarte Sakura- ambos de miraron ella retrocedió aun sin creer lo que él decía, una lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla y saliño corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

Está un poco enredado y corto pero bueno, será para el próx. ahorita estoy muy complicada gomene.... sentimental full me puse a escuchar mucho canciones tristes de piano y oh dios cómo afecta... xD

gracias por leerme los amu!!


	7. Chapter 7

Como comente en mi otro fic de verdad lo siento! Siento haber abandonado asi tan feo y espero que puedan perdonarme -.-" y por última vez… no escribo lemmons

* * *

**Memorias**

Sai, sai era un ninja el cual se le había entrenado desde que tenía memoria para ser, la aproximación a lo que se denominaba un ninja perfecto, careciendo de sentimientos o de tacto social, un ser que no necesitaba de emociones ni de personas.

Pero sin embargo seguía siendo humano.

Cuando se le fue descubierto en el exterior, cuando comenzó a tener tacto social, por encima del simple profesionalismo, dentro de Sai surgieron todos los sentimientos apresados, todas aquellas necesidades humanas que había retraído querían hacerse conocer y el por lo natural no sabía qué hacer y dentro de el también surgió otro impulso violento que incuso al conocerlo le dio cierto temor.

Las necesidades de un hombre.

Por encima de todo, esto fue lo que más ataco de manera violenta a Sai, quien antes solo era un maquina de cumplir órdenes, pero ahora tenia y podía vivir una vida aparte, ser más humano y responder a las necesidades que exigía su cuerpo y su alma.

Había a su lado mujeres realmente atrayentes, mas sin embargo se sintió totalmente atraído por quien más compartía experiencias y tiempo, con quien tenía más tacto social y esa era Sakura.

No tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que le estaba pasando, y quería saciar ese deseo de saber, de conocer qué diablos le pasaba ahora y sin vergüenza absoluta ataco de frente su problema

-Oye Sakura- le dijo mientras almorzaban luego de entrenar

-dime…- le dijo sin prestar atención y seguir comiendo

-tengo ganas de…..- se perdió en su frase, pues no sabía cómo expresarse-,,, de hacer algo que creo haber leído- sakura termino con su plato y miro al chico.

- a ver… que es?- desde que le agarro cierto cariño al muchacho, sakura se esforzaba mucho por ayudarlo a ser un poco más humano y menos maquina asesina. Sin pensarlo Sai le planto en la boca un beso a Sakura, a quien se sonrojo totalmente.

Después del beso y de in momento de confusión, sakura le lanzo una cachetada a Sai que lo dejo en el piso totalmente noqueado y confundido.

-Idiota!- le grito aun roja y totalmente rabiosa- a que juegas?

-entonces no es lo que siento- dijo sobándose el cachete lastimado- Eso que lei decía que se daba un beso cuando se sentía.

-sentir qué?- dijo aun alterada.

-amor- las palabra noqueo a sakura quien por un momento dejo a un lado la rabia y miro al chico que estaba en el piso- amor por quien besas, atracción , deseos de…

-ok déjalo hasta ahí romeo…- procesaba lo que Sai le acababa de decir y aun seguía sin poder creerlo- estas enamorado… de mi?

-después del golpe estoy dudando si es eso…

-no, no es que… no puedes andar besando a cualquiera por el camino por el cual creas estar enamorado sai!

-no?

-NO!- intentaba manejar de la mejor manera esta situación, sai se paro del piso y se puso frente a ella

- y que debo hacer..?- dijo totalmente serio, sakura evitaba sus ojos a toda costa

-debes primero decirlo y…

-Sakurra, yo te amo…- dijo decidido y sin dejarla terminar de hablar, intento acercarla a él para darle un beso mas, Sakura al verlo volvió a sonrojarse y lo empujo

-esperar a que el otro te responda lo mismo! SAI! Quédate quieto!!- lo miro con desespero y vergüenza- deja de intentar besarme quieres?, no quiero golpearte!

-me amas?

-no!- le dijo alterada

-por qué no?- sakura había alcanzado su límite estaba totalmente desesperada, quería desaparecer de ahí, quería que un meteorito los aplastara.

-Sakura, Sai!, que están haciendo?- para sakura la intromisión de Naruto podría haberle salvado el dia en ese momento amaba a naruto como nunca.

-un segundo naruto…- lo detuvo sai sin dejar de ver a sakura

-que paso?- dijo confundido Naruto, quien se detuvo a unos pasos

-quiero saber porqué sakura no me ama…- tanto Sakura como naruto quedaron totalmente impresionados por el comentario de Sai, el aire se puso tenso

- ah bueno igual yo tenía que este… Kakashi-sensei no me deje!- el rubio salió corriendo a un punto indefinido del espacio donde kakashi, no se encontraba

Despues de la intromisión de Naruto hubo un silencio desagradable

-Sai…- sakura no sabía por dónde empezar y evitar herir los sentimientos de Sai aunque lo dudaba porque ni siquiera él sabía a lo que estaba enfrentándose- no te amo y eso es lo que siento no puedo explicártelo! Es algo que nace derrepente y ya

-entonces no me amas

-no

-no te sientes atraída por mi

-no

-tampcoos tienes deseos de…

-No sai!

Despues del insidente ambos se separaron y tomaron sus rutas diferentes, Sai siguió sumergido en su mundo de dudas y a sakura la dejo pensando mucho todo aquello.

Pasaron días y todo iba normal como de costumbre y a sakura le encantaba saber esto, tal vez a sai se le hubiese pasado todo ese asunto y que había sido una gran confusión

-toma…- le entrego una flor lo cual la tomo de sorpresa

-gracias Sai- dijo sorprendida mirando la hermosa flor- pero por qué…?

-no necesito motivos para regalártelo, vi lo hermosa que era y me recordó lo hermosa que eres tu…- aquel comentario la tomo desprevenida, y no tardo en ponerse colorada

-me gusta cuando te sonrojas te ves adorable- sonrió, sakura no sabía que decir o hacer todo aquello le estaba causando una gran conmoción, su corazón iba a estallarle

Hacía tiempo que no oía cosas tan hermosas de alguien.

La reacción de Sakura fue inesperada, simplemente se paro y se alejo todo lo que pudo que aquel sitio, dejando a sai solo.

Los días siguieron pasando y los ataques de Sai más frecuentes y mas románticos uno después del otro sakura estaba en un desespero total, la estaban conquistando. Les encomendaron a ellos una misión, la cual realizaron con éxito hasta el último momento donde por un error Naruto casi muere ahogado.

-Naruto respira!- sakura comenzó a darle a naruto respiración boca a boca intentando que el chico reaccionara, lo cual ocurrió luego de un minuto de tensión, luego de certificar que estaba a salvo volvieron a la aldea y antes de que cayera la noche Sai intercepto a Sakura.

-lo amas a él?

-ah?!- dijo desconcertada

-a naruto, lo besaste cuando moría ahogado

-no Sai, solo le daba respiración para que no se muriese

-quiero ahogarme entonces

-como?- dijo confundida

-si de esa manera es como conseguiría que me beses, quisiera ahogarme- le miro a los ojos

-no necesitas hacer eso- le tomo una mano a Sai y la miro, volvió a sonrojarse- porque tal vez me estoy enamorando de ti- hubo un silencio y sakura le miro de nuevo a los ojos, Sai estaba serio, mirándola fijamente

-me vas a golpear?- sakura rio ante el comentario

-no- Sakura le beso y se noto rápidamente la alegría de sai y se dejo llevar por todo aquello que sentía

Despues de todos ese tiempo, sakura no podía creer que estaba recordando tan nítidamente todo, estaba confundida y desorientada por las palabras de Sai, se volvieron a abrir heridas profundas que ella ya había conseguido sanar, se sento en las raíces de un troco y cabizbaja en silencio, los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarla uno por uno

-quiero estar contigo- dijo mientras le abrazaba por detrás, casi cumplían el año de estar juntos, sakura sonrió e intento zafarse

-qué? Nooo espérate- dijo riendo

-no quiero, te quiero ya- ágilmente le metió las manos por debajo de la camisa

-Sa…Sai!- se lo quieto de encima y le miro roja- estamos rodeados de gente, deja tus manos quietas quieres?- el chico sonri- ven terminemos con lo que estamos haciendo y tendremos la tarde libre

Alguien se había acrcado a ella, pero no le dio importancia nada le importaba en ese momento, si era un enemigo, podía matarla, porque a ella no le importaba nada en lo mas mínimo ese instante, la persona llego justo donde ella y se recostó del árbol, era alguien del equipo, hizo silencio la miro, ahora se sentía peor porque alguien que ella conocía la estaba viendo en ese estado tan patético en el que se había sumergido.

Sai rio con desprecio y miro a Sakura quien estaba totalmente sorprendida y confusa

-realmente creías que en algún momento fue importante para mi?, creiste en serio esa fachada de ingenuo total?, creiste que podía sentir algo?, yo no siento nada Sakura, ya deverias de saberlo, solo quería saciar por un tiempo mis… necesidades- sakura comenzó a llorar al oir todo eso, comenzó a alterarse y a enfurecerse, apretó los puños y sin previo asiso le dio en la parte derecha de la quijada a Sai tumbándolo al puso y dislocándole la quijada

-Imbecil!...- dijo con odio y aun llorando, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Corrio como lo había hecho esta nche, se repetía lo mismo, en diferentes escenarios pero la ira, la confusión, todo era lo mismo. Sakura se quedo sentada con su vigilante al lado hasta que amaneció y la voz de aquella persona fue la que irrumpió en el silencio

-es hora de irnos sakura- dijo kakashi, la tomo de un brazo y la ayudo a levantarse. Sentía que todo esto era una pesadilla y quería despertarse rápidamente.

* * *

Ufff fue lago espero que les halla gustado


End file.
